<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together is Enough by coffeeinthewater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720029">Together is Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinthewater/pseuds/coffeeinthewater'>coffeeinthewater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Protective Erik, X-Men: First Class (2011), confrontation with the CIA agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinthewater/pseuds/coffeeinthewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The CIA agents are antagonizing the new recruits and Charles takes it upon himself to diffuse the growing situation, much to Erik's impatience. Takes place during XMFC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Originally written in 2015 when I first discovered the X-Men universe, I wrote this because I had a lot of feels about the "quiet" heroism of Charles, especially compared with Erik's rash personality. This takes place in the XMFC universe. </p><p>I honestly don't remember if I uploaded this on ao3 or not, (so if it seems familiar, it's most likely mine from years ago). Either way, this is a new version with new edits.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik and Charles were arriving back from an unsuccessful Cerebro mutant search. It was evening and the base wasn’t as busy with agents hurrying around like it had been when they left the morning before. There was still the dull roar of noise from clipped voices belonging to rushed, overworked men and the hum of the generators nearby that Erik felt the metal from. Erik was angry that the mutants they sought to recruit didn’t join them. It was another wasted day. If Erik was alone, he could have spent the day hunting Shaw, the old Herr Doktor responsible for the experiments and so much pain.</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t entirely unsuccessful. </em>
</p><p>Erik gave Charles a sharp glare. “Stay out of my head.” Charles dipped his head in apology.</p><p>“I’m sorry. It's a habit to skim surface thoughts when I first enter a new place,” Charles explained as they walked away from the borrowed sleek black car in the parking lot. “It’s become sort of a habit. I can assure you there’s no invasion of privacy.”</p><p>Erik wasn’t so sure about that but didn’t respond, continuing his brisk walk that Charles barely kept up with. He didn’t know how reading someone’s thoughts wasn’t an invasion of privacy. Thoughts were supposed to be private unless voiced. Then again, out of everyone in this wretched place, he was inclined to trust Charles the most. And he didn't know how invasive his telepathy was, often silent on such matters.</p><p>Erik knew that Charles claimed he didn’t abuse his power as much as possible, even with such a strong natural inclination, diving into minds only with consent. So unlike Emma Frost’s morals, but, Charles innately had different rules for his acquaintances. Or did he consider the two of them friends now? Charles often started conversations with Erik based off of what Erik had been thinking beforehand, not knowing he had an eavesdropper. It was never malicious, yet always surprising. Charles was more casual with his powers around Erik than he said he was around others. Around humans. Erik supposed this was a compliment, Charles acting like his true self while around Erik. </p><p>And again Erik's thoughts screeched to a halt. He was again thinking about Charles right next to the man. Erik saw Charles’s eyes dart over to give him a look before he said, “I’m only hearing surface thoughts. It’s like listening to the news, to see what’s going on,” he paused. “You can feel all the metal around us, can’t you?”</p><p>Erik nodded curtly in response. Charles was right, of course. Erik knew he would feel lost without the constant, comforting hum of metal that ran within him. He subconsciously felt the metal around him in the walls and the bits of clothing or appliances and was aware of what could be used as tools or weapons if need be. It was his habit, forced into use to survive many years ago. But, he liked feeling the metal around him everywhere he went too. He felt the distant generators and the pipes directly underneath them. He felt the thin band of Charles’s watch and the coins in the drawer of the office they just passed. He felt the power within himself too.</p><p>“Like metal with you, I can always feel the minds around me. I can’t not sense them, even if I tried.”</p><p>Erik glanced over again and gave a grunt, showing he was listening.</p><p>"I have walls so I don’t intentionally listen in but it takes a certain amount of focus I don’t have all the time. I catch loud thoughts. I stay away from Raven’s mind because she’s asked me to. It takes concentration for everyone. I’m working on it though,” Charles said earnestly, giving him a look and a quick smile.</p><p>It made sense to Erik, he simply hadn’t realized that the feeling applied to other people and not just to him with metal. He hadn’t realized that it took effort on Charles part to not read minds. It was almost noble of Charles to try to respect people’s privacy when he could easily take it away without them knowing. Even still, Erik didn’t like the idea of someone having access to his innermost thoughts. He relished his privacy and personal life.</p><p>Perhaps he would try to be less snappy when Charles indicated he had been listening in. Erik never knew when Charles was listening, but Charles usually said something to make Erik aware of it. Erik sensed that Charles attempted to let Erik have his privacy but gets excited and resorts to his telepathy with him because they are friends. They neared their destination and Charles grew quiet. The only sound audible was their footsteps as they headed back to their separate rooms.</p><p>Suddenly Charles stopped in the hallway and brushed his hair back, possibly touching his temple but it was so quick that Erik couldn’t be sure. Charles seemed calm but his lips were pressed in a tight line, no hint of a smile.</p><p>“I’ll meet you for chess later,” Charles said casually, even if it was abrupt.</p><p>Charles hurried down the hallway without saying anything more to Erik, in the direction of where they just came from and turned left. Erik knew this was where the new recruits spent their time. Erik followed after him, his long strides catching up to Charles’s brisk walk.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Erik asked.</p><p>“Nothing major. It should still be addressed,” Charles replied, leading the way toward the exit door, down the stairs, and striding into the courtyard circled by the other buildings. That’s when Erik saw the problem.</p><p>Raven and the other new recruited mutants were inside the room they usually hung out in. They all looked like they were in or about to be in offensive or defensive positions. Alex was sporting a murderous look and trying to get around Darwin toward the front of the room while Sean stood in the middle, disgruntled, and Angel, with Raven, gave the agents facing them a cold glare. Hank stood to the side, uncomfortable. All of them looked angry.</p><p>Near them standing in the center of the courtyard were several CIA agents holding coffee or papers. They were leering at the mutants, wearing their superiority like their black suits. They held themselves like the guards at the concentration camp. They oozed false leadership and power, malicious authority. Erik immediately bristled with anger and an instinct to seize and throw the metal statues at them. Before the metal could groan with Erik’s hold on it, Charles voice whispered firmly in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Please, let me handle this. </em>
</p><p>Erik hesitated because Charles wasn’t exactly firm about giving people what they deserve. Especially humans. He was kind and forgiving, none of what the agents who clearly just instigated something with the new recruits should receive. However, Erik stepped back to see what Charles intended to do, remaining as backup. He trusted his friend to look after his sister and the new mutants. Charles went forward with his hands casually in his pockets but his eyes were sharp and unfriendly. His short frame and tweed suit were not intimidating but the attention turned to him nonetheless.</p><p>“Hello,” Charles greeted them with Erik glaring at his side.</p><p>“Ah! The main two leaders,” the agent closest said, his smile growing in apparent disgust.</p><p>“All right then. Everyone is here now,” another jeered from the back of the black suited group.</p><p>“What's your power again?” the first one asked.</p><p>“I have telepathy,” Charles replied pleasantly. “Erik can control metal. It’s very fascinating when given-.”</p><p>“Telepathy,” the CIA agent cuts in. “Isn’t that reading minds?” He said, narrowing in on Charles.</p><p>“Putting it simply, yes,” Charles said patiently.</p><p>“Like a magic trick? Well, looky here boys, we have a freaky deaky magician among us,” he mocked.</p><p>Erik bristled. How dare he say that about Charles, clearly one of the most friendly, helpful, passive, and blatantly powerful among them. But Charles held up his hand in recognition to Erik and continued his focus on the agent.</p><p>“Agent Wallis-” Charles began.</p><p>“WHOA there, how do you know that?” the agent interrupted again, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Raven shifted in the background with an eyeroll, still clearly angry though along with the other tense mutants watching the scene.</p><p>“He read your mind!” another agent exclaimed. The others muttered along with him about confidentiality and national secrets. </p><p>“I didn’t. But I could if I wanted to. We met earlier this week,” Charles continued.</p><p>“I think he did, Bill,” another agent chimed in. Agent Wallis looked around, losing confidence but still had a mocking smile.</p><p>“I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“Of course not. If I were anything like you, I wouldn’t believe me either,” Charles quipped, an insult embedded within his tone.</p><p>Erik observed his friend, the kindly professor. He looked taller, menacing in intelligence and rhetoric. Surely expressing more poise that Erik could, surely hearing the "loud" thoughts from the confrontational agents in front of him. Charles continued to slowly walk closer, eventually putting himself and Erik, who followed by his side, in front of the new recruits.</p><p>“How dare-!” Agent Wallis started.</p><p>“Feeling tetchy today? Family troubles, huh? No need to take it out on new CIA recruits,” Charles stated.</p><p>“Don’t talk about them," Agent Wallis hissed. "Stay out of my head!” The agents behind him bristled at the family information. Erik raised his eyebrows a fraction too. That was low, what was Charles doing?</p><p>“I do, when unprovoked. Unlike you to your wife and daughter, I respect people. Now, I expect you to respect these young men and women behind me as well. You haven’t seen mutants before, I know we seem different to you, but we are people just like you,” Charles said with a commanding tone. The agents flickered over to stare at the young mutants again who shifted at the new glares.</p><p>“Whether or not their mutation is visible or invisible, every single one of them are unique and special, yet they should be treated with equality and respect. Especially as new CIA recruits who are involved in the upmost important work,” Charles said, losing all of the friendliness in his tone but smiled at them all the same. The CIA agents gazed at him with clear contempt. Charles narrowed his sharp blue eyes as if he knew what was going to be said before it came out of Wallis’s mouth.</p><p>“Freaks. That’s all they are. All any of you are,” Agent Wallis spat out, condescendingly.</p><p>“Excuse you?” Charles said coldly, in a way Erik had never heard him speak before, as Alex behind him had fringes of red spinning around him, as Raven stepped forward.</p><p>“You heard me,” Agent Wallis said, stepping closer in intimidation, towering over Charles’s short figure.</p><p>Erik had enough. His anger rose. He made to lurch forward, but Charles gestured for him to <em>please stay back, </em>his outstretched hand bumping into Erik's chest.</p><p>“We don’t want there to be a problem here, Agent Wallis. We want respect, same as we give you. We are here for the same reason. To fight against a malicious cause,” Charles said. Agent Wallis laughed loudly while the others merely chuckled.</p><p>“The thing is, you are not normal. You are here to be used as a tool and nothing more,” the agent to Wallis’s right scoffed.</p><p>“You son of a-.” Alex growled from behind him, leaning forward.</p><p>“That is incorrect,” Charles interjected coolly.</p><p>“Incorrect? You think you all can do what a real agent can do? The only thing she can do is fly. The other one is blue. Blue! And the tall one, well, I don’t see his monkey feet doing any good. The delinquent can shoot red laser beams. That could be harmful and in no time, he'll be spending the rest of his life locked away with all the other freaks-.” Agent Wallis ranted, his chest puffing out with his beliefs.</p><p>“Once again, you’re wrong,” Charles cut off with a dangerous undercurrent to his voice. “And I think you should consider your next words very carefully.” Was that a threat? From Charles? A threat without telepathy? Charles hated violence and any signs of it being used on others.</p><p>“Are you threatening me? A federal agent?” Agent Wallis retorted sharply. Charles shrugged. Erik stood up taller, in case he needed to intervene. He didn’t know how well Charles’s telepathy would protect him, or if he would even use it. Erik was alert, feeling out the metal statues and pipes. But, Charles seemed confident so Erik didn’t step in yet. Agent Wallis shifted his weight. Then to Erik’s annoyance, smirked at Charles, stepping close enough to poke him in the chest, making Erik growl.</p><p>“If you're a real agent, how come haven’t you controlled my mind yet?”</p><p>“Like I said,” Charles began with a steely glare that could match Erik’s, “I am giving you a choice to respect the others like they-.”</p><p>Agent Wallis laughed, a grotesque action. “You couldn’t do it anyway, could you?” Wallis sneered behind him to the other agents. “You’re not powerful. You are all dangerous, but not powerful. I have the power here. I am a CIA agent. You can’t touch me. And, you are a freak. You belong at the circus, no, locked away, out of sight from society, not in a federal agency.”</p><p>Erik’s rage flared up as fast as ever, but it appeared so did Charles's. Not as visible though as Erik’s urge to choke Wallis with the statue’s metal sword. It would be too easy to bend it like a rope, Erik thought. He wasn’t afraid to get rough with the pompous ass of a human. A weak human who insulted them all. Erik intended to show him just how small and inferior he was. How much stronger mutants were. His hand moved only an inch before Charles froze Erik’s rising hand briefly in the air so Erik would stop, a silent struggle between the two. Angry at being unable to take action, and even more angry of being controlled, Charles simply ignored Erik’s outburst of protest.</p><p>Charles returned his attention to Wallis, with two fingers resting on his temple. Wallis’s and the other agent’s sudden outbursts were silent. No audible words came out of their flapping mouths, to their and Erik’s surprise. In their shock, a few of them reached for their guns at their sides in their need to be in control. He felt Charles mentally let go of him. Erik yanked the guns out of their grasps and threw them against the far wall.</p><p><em>Thank you Erik.</em> Charles’s voice brushed across him quickly. Erik nodded. He wondered how much more Charles would take, the situation going on far too long for Erik's liking. But, he acknowledged that Charles has taken it upon himself to diffuse the situation, so Erik let him, even though he surely wouldn’t give them what they deserved. But if the agents couldn't talk, that was a good sign.</p><p>“I know what you think, however misled it is. However, you have unacceptably been disrespecting my friends and our powers. We are all here to help aid our government against a common cause. A threat. We deserve equality and respect. I expect you will give us nothing less as agents of our own right to be here, or there will be consequences." Charles paused. "Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>“As if any of you deserve the same respect-.” Wallis began.</p><p>“I am beginning to think that you are too dull to understand. Do I need to repeat myself?” Charles said. “Listen carefully. You are to respect my mutant friends here. We are not weak. I am more powerful than you can comprehend. I could make you do as I say. I could make you quit and never come back. I could make you my personal assistant. I could make you not bother us ever again. While that would be easier, instead I am letting you decide.” Charles expanded his eye contact to the agents beyond Wallis. A shiver ran through the men.</p><p>“What the hell did you do to me?” Wallis spat angrily along with the other agents who were cursing and glaring at Charles with unease.</p><p>“I controlled your mind. I'm sure you got my <em>private</em> message. Heed it,” Charles said and turned away from the livid men, denoting the conversation over. He glanced at Erik before turning all the way around. Surprisingly, the men started walking away.</p><p>“I don’t expect them to bother you again,” Charles said to the mutants, loud enough that the retreating agents could hear. The mutants looked at him in awe and in curiosity.</p><p>“If you say so Charles…” Sean said, clearly voicing the uncertainty everyone else felt, Erik too. What did he tell them? Charles certainly made a show, but it wasn’t anything big. It was calm. It was a statement with a hint of a threat; nothing like what Erik would have shown them.</p><p>“I didn’t come here to be made fun of,” Angel said curtly, upset at the earlier comments.</p><p>“Like I said, I don’t expect any more trouble,” Charles assured them.</p><p>"What did you say to them?" Raven demanded. Charles shrugged in response.</p><p>Erik was frustrated. The young mutants were hesitant to to their powers in defense as they were in a government CIA facility. It was daunting to them, but they came to help and meet others like themselves. They didn’t come to be leered at all the time like Angel said. But Charles’s confrontation didn’t seem to get that point across. The men just walked away. Surely, the humans would come back again, Erik was sure of it. The hatred was now stronger, on both sides. Charles silencing them didn’t guarantee that they actually listened to what he said.</p><p>“We can go now, Erik. I’ll see you later Raven,” Charles said and started to move with Erik following him automatically.</p><p>“You should have let my do something,” Erik said once they were out of earshot of the others.</p><p>“But I did do something,” Charles said simply. Lightly. As if nothing was wrong.</p><p>“I don’t know how well it sunk in to them,” Erik replied viciously. He would have made a clearer point, with the all the metal around. Mutants were to be respected, even feared. They didn’t need to be cornered and leered at. They could do so much more. Erik didn’t think the agents were scared at all of Charles, like they would have been of Erik.</p><p>“Violence is not a clean solution,” Charles said, his eyes flashing sharply then they were the friendly blue again.</p><p>"Makes a final point though. You still should have…” Erik began then trailed off. He didn’t know what Charles could do, but he knew he could do more than that. He’d caught glimpses of the surging power his friend had but seldom used.</p><p>“Truth be told, I feel sorry for their small, closed minds. They are scared and unaccepting,” Charles admitted.</p><p>Erik didn’t share his opinion but didn’t feel like getting into an argument. Charles seemed tired and they had just gotten back from a long drive. And, he had at least diffused the situation without additional harm to either side, perhaps a better solution overall since they were in a CIA facility. They retired to their temporary separate rooms for the night. Erik pondered over the earlier scene and conversation. He had concluded that Charles had been too soft on the agents, even with his firm voice. But, he hadn’t said violence wasn’t an option. And he’d given the agents another chance. So did that mean that the discussion with the agents wasn’t over yet? Erik thought that it might not be. And Charles knew this. Now, Erik wondered how his friendly, kind, good-natured friend would handle it. Deciding that he might not get the point across as well the second time around, Erik resolved to hang around Charles more. Charles would be the one to know when it would happen again after all.</p><p>The next afternoon, Erik sat back, staring unseeingly at the finished game of chess. Charles had won quickly and was now resting on the couch, lying on his back, eyes closed and hands folded neatly across his stomach. He claimed a strong headache coming on halfway through the chess game, a result from having used Cerebro for many hours earlier in the day and meeting with Moira and the CIA director about a possible location on Shaw. So, Charles did look extremely fatigued. Erik suspected he cheated to finish the game quickly but considering Erik had won the last few games, he didn’t mind enough to make a point out of it.</p><p>“I didn’t cheat,” Charles mumbled from the couch. Irritation swept over Erik.</p><p>“Get out of my head.”</p><p>“Sorry, my friend. I’m just sweeping,” Charles murmured, half paying attention to Erik’s disapproval he felt from across the room. Erik was now used to seeing his charming, respectable friend, always poised to the public, act casual around him, stretched out on the couch, unlike his professor persona he tended to pick up around others. His hair was a mess and the papers he’d been carrying neatly in a folder were splayed out across the coffee table in an unorganized mess. Erik could tell that Charles was more careless around Raven and himself, which was a sign of trust. He liked that feeling.</p><p>“You’re habit is annoying,” Erik grumbled, not sounding too disgruntled, as he began to float the chess pieces back to their starting positions. Charles didn’t reply, but moved his hands up to press against his eyes in pained frustration then to ghost across his temples. Suddenly, Charles stood up, unsteadily, so quickly that Erik jumped at the movement.</p><p>“They’re at it again,” Charles explained briefly, calmly, before leaving the room. However vague it was, Erik knew what he was talking about and followed behind him, growling to himself. Charles was tense. Erik could tell from the way he was carrying himself a few feet ahead of him. Erik was mad at the agents as well as their timing. Charles had a migraine and clearly needed rest, but being the peacekeeper, he still hurried off to resolve the problem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Courtyard, Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want to leave, Charles,” Raven said to them, avoiding any greeting otherwise. It hurt Erik to see Charles grimace, wanting to protect his sister yet wanting to help and make a difference in the world and to the mutant cause, to take ahold of this opportunity to find Shaw but to make a positive mutant influence. To do that, they <em>had</em> to use the CIA's resources.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Charles said while Raven explained others had come around and began jeering again. It hadn't escalated, but was enough for the young mutants. It was only then that Erik noticed the others were disheveled, angry, and likely feeling humiliated again too.</p>
<p>Of course. This base is filled with CIA agents, not just Pike and his cronies. The mutant hatred must run in all of them. There must be hundreds of humans in the complex, making for more scorn than Pike and his companions could alone account for. Many, who didn't know of mutants before yesterday.</p>
<p>“No,” Charles said, glancing at Erik. “Not hatred. Misunderstanding.”</p>
<p>“Reading my mind again,” Erik retorted irritably. “Stay—<em>please </em>stay out. And none of your synonyms will change what it is—the humans fear us, and that makes them hate us. It starts as mocking and bullying, and it will escalate. I’ve seen it before.” Raven looked like she wholeheartedly agreed.</p>
<p>Charles gave him an oddly soft look. “I know that, my friend. But not every experience is the same. ‘The past is a foreign country; they do things differently there.’”</p>
<p>“L.P. Hartley,” Erik acknowledged.</p>
<p>Charles raises an eyebrow. “You’ve read Hartley?”</p>
<p>Ignoring his question, Erik quoted, ‘“You have to know the past to understand the present.’”</p>
<p>“Carl Sagan!” Charles laughed delightedly, his eyes bright, overly cheery considering the situation. “My friend, you are full of surprises. Come, we’ll sort this out,” he said, following after Raven.</p>
<p>No agents are there when they arrived, but it’s clear that there has been some recent altercation. One of the walls is smoking, charred black, and there is a gob of acid sizzling on the lawn. But there are no bodies or blood, so it seemed like the humans escaped unharmed.</p>
<p>Pity, Erik thought.</p>
<p>“Charles!” Raven exclaimed when she is surrounded by the others. She’s in her blond form, jacket drawn tightly, her movements angry and barely restrained. “I hate this place,” she stated. “Let’s just get out of here. Let the CIA deal with this Shaw guy themselves.”</p>
<p>That sounded like a good idea to Erik. Let the CIA go their own way, the mutants don’t need them. Erik has hunted Shaw on his own for years; he had no problem with doing the same now. The only thing keeping him from walking out the door and never returning was his new alliance with Charles, even with all his endless optimism.</p>
<p>Charles pulled Raven into a one-armed hug and kissed her hair lightly. “Go back to your rooms, all of you, all right? Erik and I will stay for a while.” Raven opened her mouth to argue, but they must have a brief private conversation before she huffed and retreated, the others following after her. </p>
<p>Charles strolled into the nearby lounge room, stepping right through the window that had shattered the first night the children had been showing off their powers. Erik watched as he picked up a small table and carried it back out to the lawn.</p>
<p>“Erik, will you fetch us a couple of chairs?” Charles asked companionably, as if there isn’t a swath of burned concrete barely three feet from his head.</p>
<p>The chessboard. Right. Erik’s eyes narrowed as he realized Charles’s intention, and he leaned close, hissing, “Really? You aren’t going after them?”</p>
<p>Charles met his gaze evenly. “They’re mistaken, Erik, that’s all. You and I sitting here—surely they will know to stay away for tonight. I know you wanted a final game tonight, to settle the score.”</p>
<p>The children are being<em> harassed </em>and Charles wanted to sit here on the lawn playing chess. Erik clenched his teeth at the nativity Charles displayed.</p>
<p>“How long?” he demanded lowly. “Are you planning to sit here? All day? All week? Don’t be a fool, Charles.”</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Erik sat the chessboard from the lounge down onto the table and waved his hand so that the metal pieces clattered into place. Then, he appeared to change his mind, turned his back, and stalked away.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Charles called.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you read my mind and find out?” Erik snapped back, anger curling in the pit of his stomach. His voice is sharper than he intended—the anger is for the humans, not for Charles—but he doesn’t bother to apologize. Charles probably knows what he means anyway.</p>
<p><em>I do know, </em>Charles echoed in his head, and Erik is half-annoyed. <em>Where are you going? </em></p>
<p>Erik doesn’t bother answering. Charles was already in his head; it must be as easy as breathing to guess where Erik’s headed.</p>
<p><em>Come back, </em>Charles urged. <em>This won’t solve anything. </em></p>
<p><em>What </em>you’re <em>doing won’t solve a thing,</em> Erik returned, pushing the thought clumsily in Charles’s direction. <em>This way—</em></p>
<p>
  <em>You’ll what? Rough them up? Prove that you’re stronger than they are? They already know that, Erik. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then why—</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re right, they’re afraid. But that fear isn’t hatred. And violence solves nothing. </em>
</p>
<p>Violence solved more than Charles knew. It had been Erik’s greatest ally since he was fourteen years old, and it is the only thing he knew. If these humans won’t listen to Charles’s reason, they would listen to Erik’s power.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you trust me?</em>
</p>
<p>The question is so abrupt that Erik hesitated. <em>What? </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Do you trust me to keep us all safe? </em>
</p>
<p>The answer should be <em>no</em>. Erik trusted <em>himself </em>to keep them safe, and not Charles, because Charles is soft and yielding and altogether too kind. He is not a warrior, and he will likely never be. But, he had good intentions and would undoubtedly look out for his adopted sister. </p>
<p><em>You underestimate me, my friend, </em>Charles stated. <em>There are so many things about me you don’t know. </em>A gentle current of affection and resolve wove between their minds, and Charles again whispered, <em>Come back. </em></p>
<p>Erik obeyed no orders but his own since Klaus Schmidt, but at that moment, he let out a long, pent-up breath and turned around.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Charles said when he returned with two chairs. His eyes are warm and proud.</p>
<p>“You can control me,” Erik said irritably. “Congratulations.”</p>
<p>“I merely asked,” Charles replied. “You came back of your own will.”</p>
<p>Erik scowled and regarded the chessboard. Charles already pushed his white pawn ahead two spaces and was waiting for an answering move.</p>
<p>“What will you do,” Erik asked, still angry, “when they come back?”</p>
<p>“Turn them away.”</p>
<p>Erik scoffed. “And when you can’t be there? We’re to leave for Russia in a week. You can't believe the agents will leave the others alone because you’ve given them a stern scolding. They aren’t children.”</p>
<p>“No,” Charles agreed, and something flickered in his eyes. “If they don’t treat us as I like, I will stop them.”</p>
<p>“Stop them,” Erik repeated. There are so many possibilities behind that. “Forcefully?”</p>
<p>He expected Charles to say no. He expected Charles to denounce violence in all its forms. Instead, Charles said, “If necessary,” and moved another pawn.</p>
<p>Erik wondered if he knew Charles at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wham bam, maybe not what you were thinking, but I promise the next, last chapter shows Charles finally setting the agents in place. For now, he just wants to play chess with Erik!</p>
<p>Also, forgive the random present/past tense inconsistencies, I tried to fix most of them but a few may have slipped through. Anyone else think that's the worst part about writing?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last chapter! I had so much fun revising this story and building the scenes. I would definitely be open for this to be a longer story if you all like it! But the original draft was 3 chapter, so for now, I'll mark it as complete.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the next few days, there was surprisingly no new incidents. Erik was impatient to go on their trip, but the CIA had formalities and planning to go through so they were stuck at the base longer. Erik often didn't see the new recruits, opting to eat in the corner of the cafeteria, the coin floating above his hand as a subtle display of his power, while Charles sped read through a book about Russia as "research."</p><p>He knew Charles wasn't a pushover, and clearly didn't enjoy conflict, but wondered how much Charles was silently intervening when Erik was with him, which increasingly, was always. Erik was pleased to find a companion that wasn't mind-numbing to be around. But, he had noticed the smoothness, the quiet, of everywhere they went. Erik no longer heard the CIA agents spiteful mutterings.</p><p>Erik watched the main mutant's lounge room closely over the next few days. It wasn't t out of concern for the children, no, not that. They could take care of themselves. Erik doesn’t <em>get </em>concerned over anything, and they don’t need his concern anyway. No, he watched because he wants to prove Charles wrong, because he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that these humans will never be as morally upright as Charles believed.</p><p>When away from Charles, he lurked around the corners more than he used to, watching the agents pass, regarding them coldly when they glanced at him. None of them bothered him or Charles, but that doesn’t mean anything; Erik with his withering glares looked intimidating without the use of his powers, and Charles was nearly impossible to unsettle when he already knew what was going on. The guards knew this too, and they’ve doubtless concluded that the children are easier targets. It made Erik hot with anger because this was all familiar. The stronger picking on the weak, others actively taking part in turning a blind eye—Erik had seen it before, and he knows how it ends.</p><p>He won’t let that happen. Not again.</p><p>Charles and him had parted ways earlier, stating that he needed to run errands, whatever the hell that mean. So, after an overly large lunch, Erik was taking a short nap in his assigned quarters when Hank burst through the door and shouted in alarm, “They’re<em> fighting </em>out there, you’ve got to <em>stop </em>them!”</p><p>Erik was up off his bed and out the door in half a second. “Who? What’s happening?” he demanded, shaking off the sleep, reaching out to everything metal. “Is it Shaw?”</p><p>Hank shook his head. Erik sees for the first time that the boy was sweaty and panting, and his glasses were cracked. “The CIA agents,” Hank gasped. “Out there—Alex—”</p><p>It’s happened. What Charles said he’d prevent, it’s <em>happened, </em>and they’d all been fools to hope otherwise - Erik most of all. With a growl, he grabbed Hank and dragged him along behind him even quicker, heading straight for the courtyard. Even before the open lawn was in sight, he heard shouts and explosions. He quickened his pace, pulling his awareness of metal into focus, preparing himself to uproot it all. Hank stumbled along behind him and nearly falls on his face, saved only by Erik’s hand fisted in his shirt.</p><p>He rushed in on the scene seconds later and stopped to take in the situation.</p><p>There must be at least twenty agents in the courtyard, some of them milling around in confusion, waving their guns as if they’re not sure what to aim at. The children were separated, Sean the closest to Erik and Raven the furthest away. Raven was in her blue form, facing off against two agents with their guns raised. In front of Sean, an agent writhed on the ground, his ears bleeding. Angel had taken to the air and was flitting around uncertainly, clearly agitated but confused. Darwin was in the middle of a brawl with Alex, who was fighting off his friend. It looked as if Alex was trying to get a blast loose, but Darwin was restraining him. The courtyard was already smoking, bullet holes in the walls, another blackened stripe burned into the grass, the windows of all the buildings shattered.</p><p>Erik put out one hand and yanked it back toward himself sharply. All the guns in the vicinity rushed toward him, and he stopped them to a halt by his side, unwilling to release them but unable to aim them without the risk of hitting the children. Behind him, Hank cried, “They’ve gone mad, all of them! We were just sitting, and then the—the agents came around, and Alex just <em>snapped—”</em></p><p>Erik’s eyes zeroed in on the blood running down Alex’s face, and rage filled him. “That’s enough of this,” he said, and lifts his hand to caress the trigger of a gun, now facing the agents nearest Raven and Sean. He can bend a few bullets so that they find their targets unerringly, with a few, there will be no chance of hitting the children…</p><p>Across the courtyard, Raven let out a sharp cry as one of the men grabbed her and struck her hard across the cheek. Erik jerked at the sound of it—and one of the guns go off, hitting an agent in the leg.</p><p>The agent continued his assault, with Raven in defensive mode, flinching back. Erik made a decision, and pulled the trigger of one of the guns, but wait, the two of them were too close - the bullet curved away in the last second.</p><p><em>“What </em>is going on here?”</p><p>No one’s voice should be that clear. No one should be that audible over the sound of the fight, but the words cut straight through the din, effortless and razor-sharp.</p><p>It took Erik a second to realize the voice was both aloud and in their heads, echoing in their minds with a heaviness and power Erik hasn’t felt from Charles before. The telepath was always so subtle on the rare occasions that he entered their heads, never like this. It reminded Erik of Emma Frost, all hard edges and crystal glass and unapologetic rifling through his mind, whose presence had felt like a sledgehammer to his gut. Charles’s mind, usually nothing more than a gentle touch, was now a smothering force. It was like breathing through thick smoke.</p><p>Everyone was frozen, he realized belatedly. All the humans, at least. Charles was standing on the other side of the courtyard near Raven, his expression thunderous, his eyes cold and furious. Erik had never seen him like this. Charles looked almost…frightening.</p><p>“Charles,” Raven breathed, extricating herself carefully from the agent’s hold. “Charles—”</p><p>The telepath stepped to her and extended his hand.</p><p>“Raven, are you all right?”</p><p>She’s holding her cheek. It took her a couple of tries, but she slid back into her blond form, and even from across the lawn, Erik can see that her face was reddening. “I—yes, but—”</p><p>Charles took her hand and patted it comfortingly. “Good. Please take Alex and the others back to your rooms.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving you.”</p><p>Charles smiled, and for once, it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I promise, I'll visit you in a few minutes. And thank you, but I think you know that I am capable of handling this. Please go.”</p><p>Raven hesitated, visibly wanting to argue and do something about the CIA agents. Erik could relate. Hank hurries from behind Erik to her side. Raven shoves the CIA agent near her and toppled him over, still completely frozen. Hank took her free hand, and Charles let her go. They passed Darwin, who dragged Alex back, and Sean, who shook his head with a grimace as if he can’t quite believe what’s happened. Angel landed in a pile of rubble, stumbling a bit as her ankle twisted awkwardly. Probably a sprain, Erik noted. All of them look worse for wear, though the agents look as if they’ve fared no better. There will be resolving this, Erik knew. The young mutants would be leaving tomorrow, or even tonight. </p><p>They withdraw, but only as far as the doorway. Erik expected Charles to wait for them to leave completely, but he seemed distracted, stepping forward, touching his temple with the fingers of his left hand. The CIA agents unfroze at once, some of them staggering with the momentum of their motion. They whipped around in search of the enemy, confusion apparent on their faces as they spot the children gathered by the door and Charles standing in the center.</p><p>“I would like,” Charles said with unnervingly calmness, “an explanation.”</p><p>“What the—” Erik recognized the voice as Pike’s. “I was just…Oh.<em> Oh. </em>It’s him. It’s the mind-reader, he’s messed us up somehow—”</p><p>All of their attention turned to Charles, who <em>looked</em> painfully defenseless standing there amid smoking ruts in the earth, with bullets embedded in the walls. None of them were impressed or worried by the figure standing before them, and Erik could barely stand it, seeing Charles so "helpless."</p><p>No, not helpless—Charles had just frozen twenty men in their tracks, after all. <em>Alone,</em> was what he looked like. He crossed the distance between them with quick, sure strides, ignoring every CIA agent he passed. Charles watched him with a tilt of his head, a small smile quirking his lips up. It was not a happy smile, and Erik thought, <em>Finally, Charles, finally you see what happens when the humans find something they fear. </em></p><p><em>It's not exactly fear, </em>Charles stated to him , and there was something dark in Charles’s voice that made Erik pause in surprise. <em>I will show them fear. </em></p><p>“Agent Pike,” he said aloud. “I should have known. You started this?”</p><p>Pike was ten yards from them, and the hatred on his face was clear, fingers itching for his gun that Erik still had ahold of. He was bleeding from a small cut on his cheek but looked otherwise unharmed. “So what if I did?”</p><p>“I told you to stay away,” Charles said and Erik was the only one close enough to see that Charles’s hands were clenched into fists in his pockets.</p><p>“We’re supposed to guard them,” Pike sneered. “Thought we’d get to know them.”</p><p>“I can see that.” Charles glanced around at the destruction and sighs. “I wish you hadn’t done that.” He kicked a rock across the ground and pursed his lips as he eyed the smoking grass to his left. His voice was hard when he said, “Forgive me, but that was remarkably stupid on your part.”</p><p>The nearest agent, a big, burly man, took a step toward, his face creasing in an ugly scowl. <em>“What?”</em></p><p>Charles didn't retreat an inch. “You heard me, Agent…Lock. I would like to say that I warned you about disrespecting my friends, but I’m afraid I only told Agent Pike and his companions. Not to worry, I’ll fix that immediately.” He glanced briefly at Erik and added, “And more firmly.”</p><p>Pike shouldered his way through the other agents and stopped within five feet of Charles. “You keep saying things like that, but I haven’t seen anything real yet,” he said scornfully. "Why don't you and your freaks leave, get out. Or, we'll have to do something about it." </p><p>The human was really very good at bravado, Erik mused—that or he’s just painfully oblivious. Even Erik was beginning to realize that there was something uncompromising under Charles’s cold blue eyes. A chance of peace offered and untaken, even spat back in his face. Charles might not be as "soft" as he appeared, and it seemed like Pike failed to grasp that fact.</p><p>Charles smiled humorlessly and raised his hand to his temple. “I would say <em>‘don’t push me,’ </em>Agent Pike, but I’m afraid you crossed that line quite some time ago.” He shut his eyes for a second, then opened them again. “Terrence.”</p><p>Pike’s face drained of all color. “What did you say?” he demanded harshly, reaching forward to grab a handful of Charles’s shirt. It must be some sort of personal blackmail, Erik thought. </p><p>“Release me,” Charles said calmly before anyone can react, especially Erik, and Pike let go as if he’d been burned. Confusion flickered across his features, and he looked down at his hand, as if wondering why he’d obeyed. After a second, he tried to reach forward again, to punch, but his fingers froze in a fist in midair. In that moment, it’s as if his arm doesn’t belong to him anymore; he tried to yank his hand back, but it was stuck where it was, halfway between himself and Charles.</p><p>“What the<em> hell</em>—” he hissed.</p><p>“I’m correcting your assumption that reading minds is my only gift,” Charles explained. He glanced around at all the agents, who were silent as they watched the scene unfold. “All of you. Telepathy is so much more than you know. Like I said a few days ago, it is to be respected.”</p><p>Erik felt a slight chill snake down his spine. Charles’s words were directed at the humans, but Erik got the feeling that he and the others could stand to learn something as well. He crossed his arms and resolved to watch; it’s about time he fully comprehended the limits of Charles’s power, to see how Charles could be useful in a battle.</p><p>“I could make you, you know,” Charles continued, his voice flinty. “I could<em> make </em>you respect us as we deserve.” He tapped his temple. “I could make you do anything I wanted.”</p><p><em>“Make </em>us?” one of the nearby agents echoed, and Erik wondered if they’re all this stupid. Honestly, it’s as if they’ve lost all their self-preservation instincts. Even <em>Erik </em>would be hesitant to cross this Charles, who just took control of Pike without a second thought, and Erik feared no one.</p><p>“Dance,” Charles ordered, and the man launched instantly into a pirouette. Surprised laughter broke out among all the agents, before they realized why he was doing it and the laughter dissolved into quiet panic. Charles’s eyes narrowed, and he pointed to Agent Lock, who was imitating the graceful spins to his partner. “You want to dance as well? Then do it.”</p><p>And Lock executed a fantastic flying leap and glided his way over to the other dancer. They took hands and waltzed together across the courtyard.</p><p>“What—stop this!” Lock spluttered.</p><p>Charles ignored him. Pike, his hand still suspended in the air, snapped, “Let them go. This is—this is an assault on CIA agents.<em> Let them—”</em></p><p>“Be silent,” Charles said without looking at him, and Pike’s voice cut off. “I’ll be with you in a moment, Agent Pike.”</p><p>The dancers continued, and Charles said, “We may be very different from you, but we will not tolerate disrespect. I can break you in more ways than you know.” He waved a hand and all of the humans—<em>all </em>of them sink to the ground. Erik’s eyes widen, and suddenly it felt as if he can’t breathe. He was still standing, but Charles’s presence was oppressive in his head, heavy and layered, a cloud he didn't even know how to<em> begin </em>to fight off. He suspected this was a show of power to Erik too, Charles undoubtedly heard all of his musings about being weak against their fight against Shaw. And now, Erik was nearly as helpless as the humans, he realized with a sort of awe and panic. He had never been at anyone’s mercy since Shaw, and now…with a single thought…</p><p>Charles glanced back to him, and for a second, chagrin flickered across his features. He looked almost normal then, and he murmured, “I’m sorry, my friend. That was not my intention.” The pressure in Erik’s mind lifted, leaving him lightheaded and breathless with relief, and he staggered back a step, out of dizziness and—he hardly wants to admit this—out of a half-instinctive desire to put some distance between himself and this Charles—this predator who regarded them all as prey, fully ensconced in letting his telepathic power wash over them, the same power he worked so hard to keep at bay day and night.</p><p>“I could make you,” Charles repeated, crouching to meet Pike’s wide, disbelieving eyes. “Do anything I wanted.”</p><p>Pike’s mouth opened, and he said, far too calmly for the situation, “You’re right. Humans and mutants can coexist. We’ve made fools of ourselves, mocking these young mutants for their wonderful gifts.”</p><p>It was clearly Charles’s words coming out of Pike’s mouth, and the other agents knew it too. Several of them fought to stand, but Charles was in power, and had them anchored in place with little more than a thought. He looked at them all and rose back up, his hands returned to his pockets, an unnerving picture of ease.</p><p>“It would be simple for me to make you obey,” he said conversationally. “A twist of a thought here, a tweak there, and you’d love mutants as much as I do. You'd be our best allies. But I won't because it's morally wrong. And so, you would retaliate, and I would make you relive your worst fears, over and over again, simple like-” Charles said, and Erik saw his fingers at his temple dig in a little harder. </p><p>Horror washed across their faces, every one. Erik saw nothing, but it was clear that the humans saw <em>something,</em> because the blood drained from their faces, and more than one were whimpering. The two closest to Erik clutched their heads and let out small moans, and Erik didn't envy them, didn't want to know what horrors Charles dredged up in their minds, partly surprised Charles was responsible for it. </p><p>
  <em>I know it's wrong, but I'm making my final point.</em>
</p><p>Charles’s gaze fell on Pike and he said more lowly, “I could bring Terrence back, you know. Terrence with his belts and broken bottles.”</p><p>Terror flashed in Pike’s eyes, and his breath hitched audibly. He looked pitiful then, glassy-eyed and trembling. Charles stared hard at him for a second longer before stepping back. “From now on, I won’t make you do a thing. It’ll have to be your choice for it to mean anything. We are your <em>allies,</em> not your enemy.”</p><p>Pike was staring at Charles, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away. Charles looked down at him and said, “Many people believe I’m a tolerant man. And I am. But this—” and his voice hardened, every word like steel, “—this unnecessary, uncalled for hatred and actions toward young mutants and CIA partners is a line you <em>will not</em> cross again. Let me repeat. You will not harass or instigate actions toward the young mutants. In fact, do not go near them again.”</p><p>He touched his temple, and the agents were free to move. None of them did. They looked side to side, and after a beat, most of them surged to their feet, looking panicked and doubtful, waving their arms and legs as if they’re trying to determine if they’re truly in control of their own bodies, fearful of Charles. Several remained on the ground, looking immensely confused and afraid. One of them stumbled over to the bushes and retched loudly. They all looked at Charles, then looked away, leaving in haste with a newfound fear and respect, abandoning their unstated leader Pike to stay in the center of the courtyard in a daze.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Charles murmured, reaching out to touch Erik’s shoulder. Erik followed him silently through the crowd of agents, who shy away as Charles passed. They <em>fear </em>him now, Erik mused, and not simply because he’s different. Charles had given them something to fear; he has given them a dread that will last and had enforced respect, out of fear, onto them all, in a play to respect the young mutants.</p><p>They walked unhindered all the way across the courtyard to where the children were hovering in the hallway. Erik had almost forgotten that they were there. They witnessed the whole thing, and it showed on their expressions. Sean, Darwin, and Hank were eyeing Charles with apprehension and hesitancy; Alex’s gaze was filled with respect; and Angel was almost smirking. Only Raven looked unsurprised, surely knowing how out of character that was for Charles. She followed on Charles’s heels, her expression a mix of exasperation, affection, and pride.</p><p>They made it into the inner hallway, and the moment they’re out of sight, Charles sagged against Erik, letting out a sharp breath. Alarmed, Erik grabbed his arm. “Charles? <em>Charles!”</em></p><p>“Do shut up,” he gritted out through his teeth. “I’m sorry, my friends, but I must retreat to my room. I have a massive headache now, and I would be grateful if you’d keep your voices down. Raven, are you okay?”</p><p>“Always pushing yourself, Charles. You never learn, do you?” Raven clicked her tongue in disapproval, though her eyes were amused. "I'm fine."  </p><p>Charles managed a smile. “Sorry, Raven. Please refrain from scolding me until tomorrow, when my head stops trying to split itself apart. Thank you.”</p><p>“Stupid fool,” Raven muttered, but the fondness in her voice negated the sting to her words. She ruffled a hand through his hair, that he made to flinch away from, leaning closer into Erik, then she quickly smoothed it back down. “Idiot.” She glanced at their group. “I don't plan on staying. We can go to our old house. But it's late, they won't bother us tonight, or again. Maybe, ah…we should go get cleaned up and regroup tomorrow.”</p><p>The group listened to Raven, and nodded. Hank, allowed Angel to lean on him so she wouldn't limp so badly, and together, the children headed off. Raven’s hand lingered on Charles’s arm, and Charles smiled reassuringly at her. “Don’t worry, I'm fine.”</p><p>“All right.” She patted his cheek and followed the others.</p><p>The moment they turn the corner, Charles sagged more heavily against the wall, away from Erik, and closed his eyes. “That was a bigger strain than I expected.”</p><p>“A strain?” Erik repeated.</p><p>“Holding a hundred minds in place while digging through each for personal information, commanding three of them, and influencing the rest, it's a little taxing,” Charles said wryly. “Also, I’m…well, I’ll admit that I’m a bit out of practice. I don't like to command actions. The mind is a muscle too, and I haven’t exercised mine properly in quite some time.”</p><p>"Hmm," Erik replied, levering Charles to his feet. He shouldered most of Charles’s weight and said, “You certainly did make your point. Come on, we’ll get you back to your room.”</p><p>“Yes, that would be wonderful,” Charles agreed, leaning a little more heavily on Erik’s shoulder than strictly necessary. He kept his eyes closed as they made their way, so Erik was forced to navigate awkwardly to avoid banging Charles into doorways or against the walls. They finally made it to Charles’s room, having spotted no agent on the way. Charles’s demonstration must have been effective, Erik mused, unless he was still exercising his influence.. It certainly left an impression on Erik.</p><p>He carefully helped Charles into bed and waited as Charles pulls the covers up and proceeded to bury his head in his pillow. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Charles moaned into the fabric. “I’ll be sleeping this off all night.”</p><p>Erik smiled, a certain fondness swelling in his chest as he looked down at the telepath. Strange, but Charles’s little display of power, which probably should have scared him, has only endeared him in Erik’s eyes. Charles was powerful, and Erik liked power. No, that sounded far too shallow—he liked <em>Charles’s </em>power. The assurance with which he handled it, the unwavering way he dealt with the agents, the unhesitating manner in which he stepped forward to protect the children—Erik understood the value of being able to protect what you love, and Charles was wholly capable of it.</p><p>Before, he’d marked Charles down as naïve and far too idealistic for his own good. Erik had already seen that their views were radically different, that it would be difficult, if not impossible, to reconcile them. He figured they’d find Shaw, kill him, and go their own ways. Erik, the soldier, could never stay with Charles. the pacifist. for long. But now—perhaps there’s a chance.</p><p>Perhaps there’s a chance for them.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Erik started; he’d thought Charles had drifted off. “What?”</p><p>Charles opened his eyes. “I apologize, my friend, but my control is a little shot right now, and you’re thinking very loudly, so I’ll ask you: are you ust going to stand there, or will you come here?”</p><p>Erik stared at him uncomprehendingly. Surely Charles didn't mean—</p><p>“Get in bed,” Charles said simply. “I could make you.” He smiled slyly. “But I won’t.”</p><p>“It has to be my choice for it to mean anything,” Erik finished, recalling Charles’s words to the agents. He let his own smile grow slowly, and he kicked off his shoes and slid in next to Charles. He tucked in. The telepath was nearly boneless next to him, so trusting that it makes Erik’s heart swell.</p><p>“For the record,” Erik said, “you won’t ever have to make me.” </p><p>“Thank you for that,” Charles murmured, closing his eyes again, already not listening. He twisted their fingers together and squeezed gently.</p><p>So he isn’t so naïve after all. Charles uses his power when pushed far enough, and his abilities were actually truly terrifying. </p><p>Somehow, the thought comforted Erik. They were together in their struggle against Shaw, against the world. Between the two of them, perhaps he and Charles would be able to finish his decade-long fight once and for all. He was, finally, not alone, not with Charles standing by him. Peace was never an option, and given time, maybe Charles will see that too.</p><p>Together, united, Charles-and-Erik—that sounds as close to invincible as anything Erik has ever heard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am aware that maybe Charles was a little harsh, but not as bad as it could have been? It was mostly about seeing him through Erik's POV, and Erik's realization of the extent of Charles's power (which I think it so intriguing). What did you think? </p><p>And as I mentioned in the intro, it's "complete" but I am open to continuing the story if people are interested. Or making a part 2. Drop a comment to let me know! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think! This will be a short story, but I have the next 1 to 2 chapters nearly done.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>